Opposites Atract?
by Irime
Summary: Yaoi(KxR)One-shot We like fanfictions but what about characters? Do THEY like what we're doing to them? What about relationships we use to "force" them to? Lets see...


"Is _this_ even possible?" Rei chuckled softly as he scrolled down the page to see what else can cross author's mind. The story he was at the moment reading was… ridiculous. He was wondering where all those strange ideas, which authors of fanfictions were using in their works, came from. Some of them were really just… well, just _impossible_. Didn't anyone notice that most of those "original&very interesting&very action(_Ok, the last one is true…_) ideas" are SO kitschy?(A/N: What a great word!:o))

Despite the fact in some cases it was somewhat painful to read(not only because of lack of good style or large amount of crapy, unbelievable ideas, but because of really bad and really obvious grammar mistakes), he still refused to stop. Everyone need something to lift up their mood, don't they? Even if it was little…ehm, masochistic way to save himself from boredom, it didn't matter to him. And besides, he was used to it after so many hours spent in front of the screen of his computer.

"Now _that_ is really too much!" he burst out laughing and nearly fell of his chair.

"And what exactly is so funny in there?"

Rei calmed down a little and turned to "someone" who just stepped into the room. That "someone" was his leader, his friend, "his Phoenix" - Kai Hiwatari.

"Oh, I've just read here…" he started to answer but stopped suddenly and gave the other boy uncertain smile. "Um, I don't think I should tell you…"

"Come on, just spill it out," Kai encouraged him while crossing his arms, his eyes slightly narrowing in suspicion.

"Well, ok then… It's that… how to say it? Well, you know what I'm reading, don't you?" Rei looked at the boy in front of him, who gave him small nod. Of course he knew, sometimes he was even reading it with Rei(_After all, everyone have their right to be curious sometimes, so why not me, hn?_); and he also knew how… unusual… could some of stories on that page be. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was getting slightly nervous.

"Ok. Um… so, you know you're VERY popular and lots of fans admire you." Another small nod. "Well, there are some of Tyson's fans too. In fact, I'm pretty sure there are hundreds of them. And… well, some of Tyson's fans are your fans as well."

Kai's crimson eyes narrowed little bit more. He had absolutely no idea what was Rei trying to tell him, but with every spoken word his fear grew. _This has something to do with Tyson? Good Lord! It cannot be anything good, then_. Just right now, he was sure it would be better just to drop the subject and leave it as it is, without explanation(_Me _plus_ Tyson _plus_ screwed minds of crazy fans _equal_ certainly something horrible! I don't really want to know, no, I don't. But still_…). But on the other hand he knew perfectly well that his curiousity wouldn't leave him alone(_What can it be? Damn it! I_ need _to know!_). So he just slightly cocked his head as a sign for Rei to continue.

"You don't know where I'm heading, do you?" Rei sighed. Kai reluctantly shook his head and Rei sighed again. "Ok then, I'll say it downright. Some of the stories are about," he snickered "romantic relationships. Between you two."

There was a silence for few moments. Then…

"What do you mean, _romantic relationships_? As lovers?? Me and Tyson?! You can't be serious!"

Rei immediately stopped snickering and slightly backed away in fear - Kai wasn't pleased at all. His once emotionless face transformed itself now into a battlefield, where war arose between shock, anger and disgust.

"Oh, come on, Kai! Relax! It's just a stupid fiction!" said Rei in attempt to calm him a bit.

"But me and Tyson? TYSON?" Kai was trembling with rage. Or was it disgust? "Oh my… How dare they?! Am I… what? What do they think about me?! And why? I don't understand it! They're my fans, aren't they. They should like me, not HATE me! What did I ever do to them? What?!" Shock do its best and Kai slipped from rage to very un-Kai-like purely desperate state.

"I just don't understand it! Am I really THAT bad? Do I really deserve something like THIS?"

"Oh my, stop it, Kai! It's not THAT bad." Rei rolled his eyes at Kai's strange behaviour. Kai's only answer was his famous death-glare which unfortunately hadn't the slightest effect on Rei; he was so used to it that he almost became immune.

"Now, stop acting like prat and get over it. I know it's… strange thought, but still, there's no need to be so overreacting." Kai didn't respond, just stare at him for a while.

"But honestly, can you imagine something like that? Me and Tyson? Do you think it's possible or why do they write it?" he finally asked, somewhat desperatly. Rei smiled reassuringly and placed his hands on Kai's shoulders.

"No. No, I don't think it's possible. And I really _can't_ imagine you and Tyson together. I don't _want_ to." He shuddered slightly and made a face. "Don't worry, you're complete opposites."

"Yeah, I'd say so." Nodded Kai with sigh of relief, took Rei's hand and dragged him of the room.

"What would you say to the cup of cofee?" he offered as they headed to the kitchen.

"I'd say: Hello, it _was_ pleasure to meet you," grinned Rei and watched as visible smirk appeard on Kai's lips.

* * *

"But hey, on the other hand, they say opposites attract."

"Hrmph!"

"Hm…Hmm…"

"Hn… maybe you're right."

"What?!"

"…"

"Kai?"

"…"

"Kai! What was it?!"

"Nothing… absolutely nothing… Or was it?" Smirk.

"Kai Hiwatari! Stop kidding me!"

"Heh, I was just wondering…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What would you do, Rei?"

"Huh?"

"What would you do if you'd find out that me and Tyson are secret lovers?"

Rei scowled, thinking, then smirked as well, leaned to Kai's ear and whispered:

"I'd torn him into shreds mercilessly for stealing my precious."

Kai laughed softly, pulled Rei into loving embrace and lightly kissed his temple. Rei smiled happily and softly carresed his Phoenix's cheek.

"You know, it wasn't very nice, saying things like that," he said locking his golden eyes with a pair of crimson ones of his "precious".

"Ow, what's this? Jealousy?"

"Hmm… I think so," replied Rei and kissed Kai's inviting lips. "And who wouldn't be jealous? You're so gorgeous and everyone want you, so it's only natural I'm affraid somebody'll take you away from me, steal _my_ Phoenix."

"That won't happen," Kai chuckled and stole a kiss from his Kitten. "I won't just leave you, you're too special, Kotionok(1). You were the one who showed the Phoenix how to fly. You gave me my wings and I still want to keep them. And for this I need my Tiger around me."


End file.
